During industrial processing of vegetables into e.g. vegetable preserves, or frozen vegetables, such as is carried out with carrots and turnips, quite a lot of vegetable waste is produced after rinsing and peeling, in the form of vegetable peelings such as e.g. carrot and/or turnip peelings (usually called pulp), which are not considered to be useful for human consumption. Normally this vegetable waste is not only thrown away or used as fodder, but also the costs of removing, resulting from environmental legislation, this rapidly fermenting vegetable pulp, are relatively high. Analysis of those remnants shows that this vegetable waste/fodder still contains a considerable quantity of extractable vegetable juices which would otherwise be suitable for human consumption. Research however shows that the dry matter content of said pulp is not higher than approx. 10%, which means that the remaining 90% consists of moisture. The invention relates to a method and an installation respectively for extracting a vegetable juice from these aforementioned vegetable peelings (pulp), yet suitable for human consumption.
It is clear that if e.g. 20,000 tons of pulp, obtained by (steam)peeling of e.g. carrots or from other similar products (turnip, cabbage), are annually processed, a considerable quantity of carrot juices and/or other vegetable juices respectively, may yet be obtained which up to now are disposed of and thus wasted.